Professor Nathaniel Zib
Professor Nathaniel Zib is a Senior Mission Manager at Hero Factory. History Past Professor Nathaniel Zib has been working at the Hero Factory for several years as a Senior Mission Manager. He overlooks the launch and progress of many teams, including the legendary Alpha Team. Trials of Furno Zib monitored the mission of guarding a shipment of C-4000 explosives. This mission was a trial for rookiehero William Furno. The explosives were attacked by villains XPlode and Rotor. XPlode escaped, but Rotor was almost caught. The villain only got away because Stormer didn't trust that the rookie could handle the situation. Commenting that Preston Stormer was especially hard on Furno for this mistake, Mr. Makuro approached Zib after the mission. Mr Makuro spoke to Zib about how important the red rookie was and believed that Furno could be the next Alpha Leader. A short while after, Lucy, a Hero Factory employee, received a call on the Hero Factory Hotline regarding an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2 being under attack. Simultaneously, Preston Stormer was taking rookies Natalie Breez,Mark Surge and William Furno on a training mission. As the only Heroes in the sector, Zib tracked them down and sent them to Lemus 2. Soon later, Preston Stormer was rendered unconscious by the villains, but Furno managed to capture Rotor and drive off XPlode with ease. Core Crisis Furno was sent to recharge his Hero Core, but while he was gone, the Emergency Hotline received a call from Penitentiary 1331 warning Hero Factory of Corroder attacking the construction site of the upcoming prison. Zib sent Alpha Team members Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer along with rookies Breez and Surge to deal with the villain. While fighting Corroder, Bulk became pinned under some girders which took down a quarter of the groups power. Zib sent Furno, who had just had his core recharged, to go to the Refitting Tower to be given new armor that could resistance Corroder's acid. , right now, and no one would have to know.....no one."]] The Enemy Within The Emergency Hotline received a call from the head of police at Mekron City, Chief Drax. Zib sent Stormerand the Rookies to go and aid the head of police. When the Heroes arrived, they were attacked by the villain Meltdown, who poisoned Stormer and had previously poisoned Drax, who had lured them into a trap. Once the Heroes returned to Hero Factory, Zib diagnosed that Stormer had been infected with Nanobots, creatures that would override their system. Stormer then attacked Zib and fled into Makuhero City. Zib needed a code to immobilize the nanobots, but it required an ingredient that could only be found on the planet Lunar Tratix. Zib sent Breez, Stringer and Bulk to get it. Because of Breez's ability to communicate with animals, they were successful in finding the antidote from a creature that lived on the planet. Despite his hesitation Zib let Furno go after Stormer, but warned him that he should call first if he spotted the Alpha Leader. Furno eventually managed to stop Stormer, without backup, from getting too out of control and the Alpha Leader was cured moments later. ? Who is the Quadal you speak of?"]] Von Nebula The story begins with Alpha Team arriving at New Stellac City to investigate a recent meteor crater. Noticing that it was the same city where Von Ness deserted Stormer, they were immediately attacked by Corroder and Thunder. Back in Hero Factory, Zib tried to get the rookies, who had been training with new Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings, to assist the Alpha Team. After getting some strange readings from Thunder's Meteor Blaster Zib gave the rookies each a Deatomizer which allowed the heroes to pass through objects (or vise versa) for a short time. The rookies used these devices to apprehend Corroder, Thunder, Meltdown and XPlode, who had joined the battle later. Stormer then went after Von Nebula, who was in a black hole in the sky, Furno quickly went after him. Both Heroes managed to stop Nebula and capture him inside his own Black Hole Orb Staff. All five villains were taken into custody afterwards. Hero Upgrade 2.0 In the Hero Pad "Speed Building" challenge there is a cut scene showing Zib and Stormer demonstrating how to build heroes in their new 2.0 bodies. Stormer agreed to be a part of the trial to get the armor on quickly, but the trials usually ended with him getting thrown around by a large magnet or his armor being thrown at him in the chaos. This cut scene uses Zib from the Hero Factory FM continuity where he has a british accent (and Stormer as well with a deeper voice). Hero Factory FM Hero Factory FM is a parody radio station produced for the LEGO Hero Factory website with a completely different set of voice actors and hilarious interviews with heroes and villains alike. Zib plays a significant role in this parody as he works with the DJ Mak Megahertz on many episodes to analyze phone calls made by children with 'monster problems.' Using his expertise as a Senior Mission Manager, Zib gives hypothetical answers as to how he would direct a Hero Team if responding to the caller's 'distress.' Unlike the Zib in the Hero Factory movie, this voice actor portrays him with a british accent and the sidekick Quadal appears to not exist in this continuity. Trivia * In Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies, Zib's voice actor is Henry Winkler. While in Hero Factory FM he has a british accent. * Sometimes Zib will be called a "Mission Manager" while in other continuities he is known as a "Mission Chief". Also, how does him being a "Professor" fit into all of this? * Zib is one of the few characters to not appear in the HF comic series. Category:Characters Category:Mission Managers Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Characters without a set Category:Hero Factory Employee Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots